Ninja Training Camp
by manderin
Summary: Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha are currently 16 and chunin of Konoha. But during their summer vacation they and some other chunins are forced to go to a ninja training camp...They are forced to share a cabin and find out that they're twins.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Training Camp

Plot- Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha are currently 16 and chunin of Konoha. But during their summer vacation they and some other chunins are forced to go to a ninja training camp.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not even Naruto himself and his ultra cute smexyness

'**Hey! Tenten! Time to gooooo' Shouted Sakura Haruno from outside Tenten's apartment.**

**Tenten, who was already awake slowly made her way to the door, a single navy blue duffle bag over her shoulder. She opened door and blinking back the sunlight, and greeted her best friend.**

'**Hey Sakura.'**

'**Sheesh Tenten, you sound tired, maybe you can get some sleep on the bus.' Said Sakura loudly and happily as her eyes moved downwards to Tenten's bag, 'Er, is that all you packed, Tenten'?**

'**Yeah' replied Tenten sleepily, starting to lock her door and head out it was already looking to be quite a hot day, the sun was high and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.**

'**Well, you do know that we're staying there for like 2 weeks?' **

'**Yeah, I've got everything I need'**

'**But-but, there's a dance the last night of camp! And you're going to start to stink if you wear that stupid outfit everyday!' shouted Sakura suddenly as they began walking towards the academy, where the bus would pick them up.**

'**Ew, it's just a dance, Sakura I don't need a big outfit for it. And no, I'm not gonna start to stink, I happen to have packed different outfits.' **

'**Yeah, but-' started Sakura, but Tenten cut her off**

'**SAKURA! Drop it, it's too early to fight with you!' Said Tenten, laughing, as they made their way over to a group of familiar chunins, all waiting by the academy.**

'**Hey guys' Said Tenten throwing her bag down unceremoniously to the ground and sitting on it.**

'**Hey' Chorused Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Chouji and Shino, who were all sitting on their bags, waiting for the bus to come.**

'**Hn' said Sasuke and Neji together**

'**When's the bus coming?' Asked Sakura, as she dropped 2 large bags on the ground, clearly aware that frequent sayings of 'Hn' were totally normal for Neji and Sasuke.**

'**Well, Kakashi-sensei is driving, so he'll probably be late' replied Naruto getting up and checking down the road to see if a bus was coming**

'**Great...' Said Sasuke and Tenten, crossing their arms and looking moodily at the ground, they both looked up when they realized they'd just performed the same actions. Tenten intended to say something, but was interrupted by a loud BEEEEEEEEEP. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise, and were unpleasantly surprised to find Miterashi Anko speeding down the road, honking the horn on a large blue double decker bus. **

'**Anko sensei?' questioned many chunins skeptically as she pulled into the academy driveway, making sand go in everyone's eyes. **

'**Yep. I'll be driving you guys to camp! Any questions?' She said happily, jumping down the steps of the bus. **

'**Yeah, are we going to survive the bus ride?' muttered Tenten to Hinata, Sakura and Ino, who all started giggling loudly. Tenten couldn't see why, she was being quite serious. **


	2. Getting there

**CHAPTER 2**

**After piling noisily into the large bus, the chunins fussed over seats. Really, they were all 16, thought Tenten angrily as Ino and Sakura started fighting over who would sit next to Tenten. After a long rant, and several minutes of cat fights later, the seating plan (made by Anko) was as follows; Shino and Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura, Ino by herself, Naruto and Kiba, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Chouji, and Lee sat alone, in the front seat, talking to Anko as though she were his best friend.**

**Tenten averted her gaze out the bus window, consuming her attention with the boring terrain outside. Everyone was chatting away happily, except Shino, Sasuke and Neji, who were quiet as always. Tenten stole a glance at Neji and was heavily embarrassed to find him starring at her as well. She blushed and returned her gaze back to the window, mentally slapping herself for acting like a twelve year old.**

**After hitting several pot holes and sharp turns later they had made it, unscathed. But just as they were hurrying to get down the bus steps, Anko snapped the door shut.**

'**Anko-sensei?' questioned Lee, looked back at her confusedly**

**Everyone took a step or two backwards as Anko starred at them with a menacing grin. **

'**So, I've got to explain the rules of camp to you guys before you get off the bus' she growled as she starred each one of them down, 'First of all, if you misbehave, I'll have your blood. Ha-ha, just kidding, but really, if you misbehave you'll be sent to the isolation cabin! Er, aside from that, you'll have schedules in your cabins for your training time and whatnot. The cabin mates will be posted in the lobby.' Finished Anko as she opened the doors and the chunins rushed out towards the lobby, which was a cabin. (The only type of buildings there)**

**A single sheet of paper was taped lopsidedly to the door, it read;**

**CABINS**

**Cabin 1**

**Aburame Shino**

**Rock Lee**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Akamichi Chouji**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Cabin 2**

** /a bunch of random people that wont make this story **

**Cabin 3**

**Tenten**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

** /and a bunch of other random cabins that aren't in this story **

'**Phew, its girls in separate cabins.' Sighed Sakura as the girls gathered up their bags (Sakura and Ino with difficulty) and made their way over to their cabin. The boys were already inside their cabins, joking around and unpacking. **

'**Yeah, it would be kinda awkward if we were in the same cabin as Naruto eh?' laughed Tenten as she, Ino and Hinata laughed. Hinata, who no longer had a crush on Naruto, was currently going out with Kiba. **

**Sakura, who remained quiet, blushed and continued walking. Her friends however, stopped and exchanged curious glances that clearly said the same thing; did Sakura like Naruto? **


End file.
